Dumbledore's Eleven
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: El antiguo grupo... 1 plan... 11 pillastres dispuestos a todo... Todo por la pasta... Todo por hacer lo que ningún mago con dos dedos de frente se ha atrevido a hacer hasta ahora. ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Prólogo

Sinopsi: El antiguo grupo... 1 plan... 11 pillastres dispuestos a todo... Todo por la pasta... Todo por hacer lo que ningún mago con dos dedos de frente se ha atrevido a hacer hasta ahora. ¿Lo conseguirán?  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic, más nombres concretos, hechizos y/o lugares mágicos son propiedad de JK Rowling. Algunos personajes son inventados por mi, para hacer bulto =P El nick de 'Nille' lo he tomado de una de mis autoras favoritas, Nimph (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 5 1 7 3 0) La idea básica (argumento) está tomada de la famosa película 'Ocean's Eleven'. No; la de Brad Pitt y compañía no; yo me he inspirado en la versión antigua, con Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra y compañía.  
  
N. Del A.: Deja review... O muere...  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**PRÓLOGO**  
  
  
  
****Son las 6:30 de la mañana. No sé la razón, pero siempre me ha gustado el intervalo que va desde las seis hasta las siete. Me gusta porque entra una leve pero refrescante brisa por la ventana, y los pájaros empiezan a cantar. Y también porque a ésa hora, a no ser que alguien trabaje, prácticamente todo el mundo duerme. Eso implica silencio. El silencio es algo que también me gusta. He tardado años en encontrar el auténtico silencio... Y sé que por fin lo he hallado. Aunque me ha costado trabajo... Bueno, cuando hablo de trabajo no hago referencia al desempeñar un oficio. No, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese preferido esforzarse en su oficio... Y yo lo hubiera continuado haciendo, os lo aseguro, pero la brillante aunque poco honesta idea que tuvo mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, me atrajo muchísimo más. Debo añadir que al principio me mostré muy reticente, por ciertas razones, pero precisamente por ésas razones acepté unirme.

Lo peor fué que el maldito de Ron me despertó a las tres de la madrugada para contarme su idea. El muy cabrón había salido de fiesta y en ése momento se encontraba (a juzgar por las diversas y sensuales voces femeninas que se oían de fondo) en muy buena compañía.

-Harry James Potter, límpiate bien los oídos y date una ducha de agua fría AHORA! -fué lo primero que me dijo cuando descolgué el teléfono.  
-Ronald Weasley, que cojones haces llamando a éstas horas de la madrugada? -le dije a modo de respuesta, intentando no sonar muy 'malhumorado'. Aunque para alguien que apenas ha dormido dos horas resulta muy difícil ser cortés cuando lo han despertado. Y para alguien que odie el teléfono ya ni os cuento.  
-Bien, más te vale estar bien despierto mañana a las 7 en punto.  
-Cuando hablas de mañana... ¿Te refieres a dentro de 4 horas o a las 7 de mañana?  
-Dentro de 4 horas.  
-Pues entonces di 'dentro de 4 horas' y te entenderé mucho mejor.  
-Tu cerebro no da para más?  
-Mi cerebro trabaja por el día, durante la noche duerme, y no me da estúpidas órdenes de despertar a mi mejor amigo a las 3 de la madrugada. A propósito, desde cuando me das órdenes? -la paciencia se me agotaba.  
-Desde que tengo un plan que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.  
-Ah, en ése caso no tengo nada que objetar -repliqué yo, sarcásticamente, aunque creo que Ron estaba demasiado achispado y de un énfasis subido como para haber notado mi tono.  
-Mañana a las siete en punto. En tu casa. Te ayudaré a preparar los cafés.  
-Cafés? En mi casa? Que pretendes Ron? -me costó asimilar lo que Ron me estaba diciendo, porque la mitad de mi cerebro se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, contando ovejitas que saltaban sobre una valla.  
-Verás, ahora no te lo puedo contar -dijo, y en voz muy baja, añadió: -Mañana a las siete.  
-Eso ya lo sé Ron -el diálogo empezaba a ser bastante... repetitivo -Pero que demonos quieres hacer?  
Las chicas que estaban con Ron debían estar pasándoselo de fábula, porque soltaron unas risitas. Y mi engranaje mental se puso en marcha, junto al hemisferio dormido, que bajó del séptimo cielo y llegó a una conclusión.  
-Ronald Weasley! -exclamé, y en ése momento pensé estar poseído por el mal genio de Molly -EN-MI-CASA-NO-SE-HACEN-ORGÍAS!!!!  
-Idiota, no quiero hacer ninguna orgía! -chilló Ron, y seguidamente las chicas volvieron a reír, pero la voz de Ron sonó más alto -Señoritas, éste caballero debe dejaros -les dijo con mucha educación, aunque a mi me sonó a picardía, y en ése momento sentí ganas de vomitar -Harry, sigues ahí? Si, toma guapa, esto es para ti. Y esto para ti. Harry, ahora te sigo hablando -dijo Ron en voz baja -Toma, esto para ti -Me imaginé a Ron vestido de Papá Noel y me resultó irónico el hecho de que un Papá Noel repartiera regalos a un grupo de fulanas.  
-Te volveremos a ver Ronnie? -le preguntó una de las chicas, con una voz de fingida inocencia.  
-Hem, hem... Es posible -contestó mi amigo.  
Por la voz que puso, supe que no iba a volverlas a ver.  
-Bueno Harry, te dejo dormir, voy a llamar al resto del 'grupo'.  
'Grupo' sonó muy 'ente comillas'.  
-Que grupo? -la curiosidad me mataba.  
-Ya lo verás... Dentro de unas horas.

Vaya si lo vi. Ron nunca fué muy destacado en Hogwarts por tener buenas ideas (ése mérito se lo llevó mi amiga Hermione de calle, y quizá... Si, Ginny también) Pero cuando, después de 4 horas de no poder conciliar el sueño, varias tazas de té, dos copas de firewhisky y de un paquete de cigarrillos, contó a todos los presentes el plan que había ideado, no pude menos que pensar que había desbancado años de buenas ideas de Ginny y Hermione. Se llevó el primer premio de calle.

***

Éste de momento es el prólogo... Sé que en un prólogo no se dice mucho, pero... Se aceptan sugerencias, aunque ya lo tengo todo planeado. Espero que os haya dejado con ganas (ésa era mi intención)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!! (Véase al dr. Maligno con el meñique en la boca)


	2. Encuentros, Primera Parte: La Maravillos...

N. Del A.: Evidentemente, el texto entre comillas son los pensamientos de Ron. Espero que no os liéis mucho...  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**Encuentros, Primera Parte: La Maravillosa Bombillita de Ron**

**Ron POV**

  
  
_** Rinnnnnn..!!!!! **_

__Menuda mierda de timbre. Aunque da igual... Cuando seamos millonarios, Harry podrá comprarse todos los timbres que quiera. De todos modos, no sé porqué tiene timbre. No es más fácil encantar la puerta con algún hechizo útil de aviso..?? Me temo que todos los años que pasó Harry en casa de sus tíos no le han ayudado a integrarse en nuestro mundo. Como me oiga hablar solo, va a pensar que el tarado soy yo...

'Me sabe mal haberlo despertado tan temprano. A él y a todos los demás. Pero la última semana me la he pasado planeándolo todo al detalle, y no podía esperar más para contarlo. Joder, como tarda..!! Seguramente se estará engalanando. Como si fuera a asistir a alguna fiesta de alta sociedad... éste Harry es de lo que no hay. Ahora se oyen pasos... Míralo. No se estaba arreglando... Creo que lo he despertado. Tiene cara de haberse peleado con veinte colacuernos húngaros. Y mira que pelos lleva. Qué desastre... No me extraña que ligue tan poco. Aunque para lo que sale de casa...'

-Buenos días capullo -'me dice a modo de saludo. Joder, qué amable. Si empezamos así de bien, no quiero imaginar como terminaremos el día...'  
-Buenos días héroe! -'intentaré animarlo un poco. No sabe lo que le voy a proponer...'  
-Vas a entrar o te saco un sillón y hablamos aquí en la puerta? -'siempre tan sarcástico.'

'Entro en la casa de mi amigo. La verdad es que es la primera vez que la visito; no me malinterpretéis, eso no significa que no visite a Harry. Lo que pasa es que se ha cambiado tantas veces de casa que de un tiempo a ésta parte ya me he cansado de memorizar más de 25 direcciones distintas, así que le he dicho que si quiere verme, que vaya a La Madriguera. Oh, si. La Madriguera. Aún vivo en casa de mis padres. Parece mentira, verdad? Tengo 25 años, un trabajo excelente, un físico envidiable (cuando presumo de ello, Ginny siempre me dice que 'no tengo abuela'. Otra que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre muggles) y aún vivo con mis padres. Pero es que no hay nada como el hogar. Y me da pena dejarles solos. Ellos insisten que estarán bien sin mi, pero yo sé que echan de menos el tener a su 'camada' de pelirrojos correteando por el jardín. Y echan de menos las explosiones que Fred y George producían en su habitación. Y echan de menos nuestros 'mini' partidos de Quidditch en la explanada. Y a Percy también lo echan de menos. Aunque mi padre no lo quiera reconocer, y aunque mi madre también lo niegue, lo echan en falta. No se lo reprocho; era mi hermano, y a un hermano se le quiere, a pesar de todos los fallos y errores que cometa en su vida. Percy cometió el peor de todos: pasarse al bando enemigo, todo por su estúpida ambición. Y así de 'bien' acabó. Pero ahora no tengo ganas de recordar a Percy. No es momento para entristecerse. No.'

-Harry, si quieres, duerme un rato más mientras yo preparo café y algo para picar -'le digo muy amablemente. Y sinceramente también. Que es mi amigo, leches, y me preocupa su salud! Creo que tengo el 'síndrome Hermione'. Me refiero a que estoy empezando a comportarme en plan paternal con todo el mundo. Aunque yo sigo con mis juergas, si... Pero... Por ejemplo, hace un par de días le recriminé a Ginny que no se pusiera vestidos con tanto escote. Me contestó tres cosas: una, que ya era mayor de edad; dos, que no me metiera donde no me llamaban; y tres, que dejara de hacer el capullo controlando a los demás y que tratara de hacer algo con (palabras textuales) 'mi puta vida'. Cada vez más pienso que es clavada a mamá; tiene el mismo malhumor y me hace sentir igual de culpable que cuando mamá me echaba bronca. De hecho, aún me echa bronca si encuentra bragas desconocidas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. El mismo día que Ginny me gritó, por la mañana, mamá me dió el habitual sermón sobre el machismo. Que si eso no se le hace a las mujeres, que si soy un mujeriego, que si cuanto más grande me hago más pervertido soy... Yo le intenté explicar (en vano) que ésas bragas podrían ser suyas y no acordarse, pero ella me tiene bien calado: sabe que no me van las gorditas. Y siguió con su sermón: que si blah, blah, blah, que si desde que que Hermione te dejó no das pie con bola... Ahí me tocó la fibra sensible. Me dí media vuelta y la dejé hablando sola. No soporto que me hable de Hermione. Ella es agua pasada. Y punto. Aunque -y me da rabia admitirlo- tiene razón.'

'Y hablando de Hermione, no debe tardar mucho en llegar... A ella la desperté la última. En realidad, la he despertado hace una media hora. Me ha hablado muy cortésmente, como si fuera protocolario. Creo que ya no me tiene el mismo aprecio que antes. Pero yo la sigo queriendo igual que siempre. Incluso más. Estoy deseando verla de nuevo, hace casi casi un año que no sé nada de ella. Espero que no se haya casado en secreto ni nada por el estilo. Por que entonces... Me muero en el acto.'

-Ron...  
-Qué? -'Harry me está mirando con una cara muy sospechosa.'  
-No sabía que te gustara tanto el café... -'que? Pero si el café no me gusta! Sólo lo tomo cuando empalmo.'  
-Mmmm... Por qué dices eso?  
-Porque llevas cinco minutos echando café a ésa taza y estás manchando el mármol -'que agudo que es el muy cabrón. Y eso que casi no ha dormido..!!'  
-Harry, hazme un favor: vete a duchar y arréglate un poco. Dentro de 25 minutos llegará Hermione.  
-Seguro que llega antes... Es una maniática de la puntualidad. Y en cuanto vea todo ése café derramado encima del mármol...  
-Un momento... Harry, cuando fué la última vez que la viste? -'Harry me está mosqueando... Habla como si conociera a Hermione más que yo. Ja! Él no la ha visto como su madre la trajo al mundo...  
...  
O si?  
:S'  
-Hace una semana que no la veo -Harry, como siempre, sin darle importancia a los asuntos que son vitales para mi.'  
-Y por qué no me avisas cuando quedas con ella? -'contrólate Ronald, contrólate. Sólo es Harry, no es Krum ni cualquier otro pervertido que quiera aprovecharse de Hermione...'  
-Porque estás demasiado ocupado con tus 'amiguitas' como para dignarte a ver a tus viejos amigos.  
-Oye Harry, sólo veo a mis 'amiguitas' cuando no trabajo... Es decir, por la noche. Y Hermione no sabe...  
-Hermione sabe que te acuestas con cualquiera Ron -'mierda' -Y que conste en acta que yo no le he contado nada. Resulta que una de sus amigas -según ella, una 'mujer fatal'-  
'Vaya. Hermione aún se acuerda de cuando le dije eso en cuarto. Se rió de la exresión y ahora la usa? Bah, no me importa; es más, me hace feliz incluso. Momento; me estoy volviendo cursi...'  
-...le contó que había pasado la noche con el mismísimo director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Y no sólo eso: le dijo que tenías fama de ser un conquistador. Imagínate cómo se disgustó Hermione.  
'Disgustada ella? Y que hay de mi?'  
-Perdona pero... ELLA-ME-DEJÓ! Lo recuerdas Harry?  
-Lo recuerdo Ron, pero acostarte con 1000 mujeres no va a llevarte por buen camino. Que pasaría si dejaras a alguna embarazada?  
-Eso no ocurrirá -'empieza a hablar igual que mi madre y que Ginny' -Siempre uso protección mágica.  
-No seas ingenuo Ron! La protección mágica, al igual que la muggle, no es 100% segura! -'ahora va de médico?' -Y no sé que pretendes... Quieres entrar en el libro Guinness de los records?  
-En donde? -'lo dicho: demasiado tiempo con muggles' -no quiero entrar en ése sitio, sea lo que sea... Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ella.  
Mis palabras han tenido el efecto deseado. Harry ha cerrado la boca y ha subido a ducharse. Aunque... En realidad, he sido sincero.

_**Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg..!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

****'Maldito timbre! Tengo ganas de destruirlo con alguna maldición... Pero me voy a contener porque la casa no es mía.'

_**Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg..!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-Ya va! -'sea quién sea, es un maldito impaciente y me va a oír cuando...'  
-Hola Ron.

'Olvidad lo que he dicho. Yo ya lo he olvidado. Aquí hace mucho calor. Mi hermano Percy no dejó de mearse hasta los 10 años. Y yo lo hice a los 6. Por qué estoy pensando tantas incoherencias? El motivo lo tengo delante: ojos oscuros, pelo largo, castaño y despeinado con estilo, curvas de vértigo y pose de brazos cruzados con significado de 'eso-está-mal-Ronald-Weasley'.'

-Vaya, te veo muy bien. No me extraña...  
-El qué? -'mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya me ha puesto nervioso. Esto puede ser el inicio de una pelea verbal. Como las de los viejos tiempos.  
-...que seas un hombre tan codiciado.

'Dios mío, eso me ha perturbado... En cuanto Harry salga de la ducha, voy a tener que meterme yo, bajo un chorro de agua congelada a presión... Esto no puede ser, me estoy descontrolando... Oye! Mírala ella, como Pedro por su casa. Ops, se dirige al mármol...'

-Ron, porqué no limpias lo que ensucias? -'Hermione Granger ataca de nuevo'  
-Como sabes que he sido yo?  
-Harry es demasiado limpio como para hacer éstas guarradas.

'Y desde cuando conoce ella a Harry mejor que yo? Si en nuestra época de Hogwarts el muy cerdo dejaba desperdigados los calzoncillos y los calcetines sucios por el suelo! Y ahora el guarro soy yo?'

-Y hablando de otra cosa... Quería decirte algo que ésta mañana no he podido hacer porque estaba demasiado dormida como para decírtelo -'esto se pone feo... está tomando aire... me mira directo a los ojos... y...'-¡¡COMO NARICES SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARME A LAS 6:30 DE LA MAÑANA DE UN SÁBADO, EL ÚNICO DÍA DE LA SEMANA EN EL QUE PUEDO TOMARME UN PUÑETERO DESCANSO Y LEVANTARME A LA HORA QUE ME SALGA DE ABAJO!!

'Hermione diciendo palabrotas? No creí que viviría para ver esto!'

-Hermione, cuando hayan llegado los demás te lo explicaré...  
-Espero que tengas una MUY BUENA razón para haberme sacado de la cama Ronald Weasley.  
-Es que estabas con alguien? -'mierda otra vez. Acabo de meter el dedo en la llaga...'  
-No te importa! Y eres el menos indicado para preguntarlo! Y donde la única persona decente con la que puedo hablar de algo inteligente durante más de 5 minutos? -'parece muy furiosa... Eh! Me está llamando TONTO? Si, me ha llamado tonto...'  
-Perdona señorita 'sabelotodo', yo también sé mantener una conversación inteligente durante más de 5 minutos.  
-Mira Ron, sólo digo que espero que tu maravillosa bombillita no se haya encendido en un momento de borrachera, porque no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con ideas estúpidas.  
-Mira Hermione -'estoy empezando a perder la paciencia' -Tú no eres la única que tiene buenas ideas, no eres la única que sabe hacer las cosas bien y no eres la única que sabe pensar. Si te apetece dormir mientras algunos se adueñan del dinero de los demás, me parece genial. Adelante, ya te puedes largar por donde has venido.  
'Creo que me he pasado. Pero ha sonado muy convincente. A veces soy un genio'  
-No, oye Ron...  
-No quiero saber nada.  
-...que has querido decir con eso de...  
-Naaaa narananaaaaa...  
-...algunos se adueñan...  
-Na naaa nananaaa nananaaa nananaaa -'me tapo las orejas para no escucharla. Esto es la gloria...'  
-RON!! NO SEAS INFANTIL!!  
'Infantil? Yo? Un momento! Esto lo diré en voz alta!'  
-Infantil? Yo? La infantil eres tú! Estás cabreada porque me acuesto con todas menos contigo! Y encima fuiste tú la que me dejaste! Y además parece que te has olvidado de mi y te has refugiado en Harry! Que, la tiene grande..?

PLAF!

'La he hecho buena. Ésta bocaza mía siempre me pierde... Joder, me duele la mejilla... Suerte que no me ha tirado una maldición, ya me veía con la cara llena de tentáculos...'

-Sólo te diré una cosa Ronald Weasley -'tiene los ojos acuosos. Ahora si que me he pasado de la raya' -Me quedaré sólo para acabar de demostrarme a mi misma que eres un maldito estúpido sin escrúpulos con el nivel emocional de una cuchara -'esa frase me suena...' -Pero luego me largaré de aquí y no me volverás a ver nunca más. Hazte a la idea.  
-Hola tortolitos! Que frío hace! Cómo van esos cafés? -'he mencionado ya que Harry es un puto oportunista? Y que diantres hace con un albornoz salmón decorado con snitches? A veces pienso que es gay...'  
-...interrumpo algo? -'por fin se ha dado cuenta de que pasa algo... Habrá sido por el tenso silencio? Por las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalan por las mejillas de Hermione? Por ambas cosas?'  
-Harry, dónde tienes el tabaco? -'Hermione fumando! Ha llegado el día del Juicio final! Yo también estoy empezando a contagiarme de muggleitis.'  
-Donde siempre Mione -'donde siempre? Que significa 'donde siempre'? Hermione sube las escaleras... No... No puede ser... La habitación de Harry no, por favor...'  
-Harry, confiesa: estás con Hermione? -'mis celos son superiores a mi'.  
-Eres tonto o que?  
-Ya es la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy...  
-Ron, Hermione es como mi hermana. Nunca la he visto como algo más y nunca lo haré. Por cierto... Que ha pasado entre vosotros dos?  
-Lo de siempre -'soy una persona de explicaciones poco complejas'.  
-Lo de siempre?  
-Hemos discutido. Pero ésta vez ha sido algo muy serio. Me odia.  
-Que le has dicho?  
-Cosas no muy agradables. Necesito una ducha. Quiero despejarme. Tienes ropa decente?  
-...  
-Qué?  
-Eres un egoísta. En vez de pensar en una ducha, deberías estar planeando una manera de discuparte.

_**Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg..!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-Demasiado tarde Harry. Abre tú, yo voy a ducharme -'éstas escaleras son matadoras. Demasiado empinadas. Un poco de magia... Siiiiii, eso es... Llevadme, escaleras!' -Tendrás ropa decente no..? Harry?

'Que le pasa a Harry? Parece que haya visto a un basilisco... Desde aquí arriba no veo muy bien quién hay en la puerta. No tengo ganas de agacharme, pero la tentación es demasiado grande como para no hacerlo. Vaya! Pensé que no vendría! Es la clave de todo el plan...'

***

Quién será ésa misteriosa persona que ha dejado a Harry petrificado? Por qué es la clave del plan de Ron? Que sucederá entre Ron y Hermione? Qué idea ha tenido Ron? Quiénes son los demás invitados? Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (redoble de tambores para darle tensión y misterio a la cosa) Ya se verá!


End file.
